Kungur
Kungur (Finn. Kungurri) is a Uralican city located in Permski Rayon, the largest city in the county and 23rd-largest in Uralica. After a vote in the Permski Rayon County Board on 20 February 2010, Kungur became the new county seat of the county on 1 April 2010, replacing Krasnokamsk. Four rivers are within the city limits. The main river that flows through Kungur is the Sylva (Finn. Suluva) River, with the Iren' (Finn. Ireni), Shakva (Finn. Sahava), and Babka (Finn. Pakka) rivers flowing into it at various locations. It is probably best-known as having the most diverse economy of any mid-sized Uralican city. There is a very large agricultural sector in that particular area due to chernozem soils and abundance of livestock, and this is devoted to domestic consumption. Wheat, barley, oats, vegetables, and even some hardier kinds of fruit are grown in the general area. Jarkko Salomäki came to Kungur in October to help one particular company harvest its crop of cultivated blackberries, the seeds of which were imported from Jarkko's old home province of British Columbia. Furthermore, beef and dairy cattle and chickens are raised in the area. Industry largely revolves around textile production and manufacturing, with a small metallurgy sector existing as well. The city has a decent tourism sector as well. Local artisans thrive in Kungur's art market shops in downtown Kungur - souvenir production is one of the most respected industries in the town. Culture Kungur has a noteworthy ethnic mix in the city. Russians who evacuated Perm' during Great War III would end up here and in other small cities in what is now Southeast Uralica, which made Kungur's population somewhat larger than it had been even before the Robertian Era began. Naturally, they comprise the largest ethnic group. But there is also a sizable Udmurt population and a decent number of Finns and Permyak-speaking Komi as well. Oddly enough, the name of the city is Bashkir in origin, and has a decent population of Bashkirs. There are some buildings in the downtown area that date back to the eighteenth century, that were remarkably untouched by the ravages of war. A committee was set up by the municipal board of the city to make sure that these buildings are well-maintained. Examples include the Church of the Transfiguration, Uspenskaya Orthodox Church, and the Tikhvinsky Temple. Kungur is also known as "the spelunking capital of Uralica" because of a set of nearby caves - the Kungur Ice Caves - that are open during the winter, but flood with the waters of the Sylva River during the spring and the fall. As the water freezes, it creates dazzling icicle displays as well as large crystals of ice mingled with limestone, that sometimes grow to the size of a maple leaf. Sport Football (soccer) Kakkonen *FK Kungur Nelonen *Gornyak Kungur *Transit Kungur Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Dinamo Kungur *Spartak Kungur *AgroKompklekt Kungur *Tsementnik Kungur *Zvezda Kungur *Metallurg Kungur *Mashinostroitel Kungur *Avtomobilist Kungur *UB Kungur *Lokomotiv Kungur *Retrofitnik Kungur *Stolitsa Kungur *Rapid Kungur *Torpedo Kungur *Kungurrin Palloseura *Kungurrin JK *Kungurrin Salamat Ice Hockey *HK Kungur Handball *Kungurrin KPK Rugby Sevens *Kungur Clansmen Basketball *Kungur Spartans Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Mokhvoye *Sylvensk *Nagornyy *Popovka *Pervomartsky *Berkutovo *Filipovka Category:Settlements of Uralica